Not So Alone
by RogerJaSm
Summary: A short Barbara and Bruce Valentine's Day story.


_**This story is loosely linked to the killing joke. I don't know when it would take place exactly, however I wrote this with the premise that Barbara wouldn't have been turned into Oracle.**_

Barbara had never liked Valentine's Day. It always reminded her, how lonely she was. It didn't help that her father would always try setting her up with someone from his department. She had reluctantly had to go out for groceries. She always tried to avoid going out on Valentine's Day. But recently she had become distracted, and would forget menial things. After she had bought the supplies that she needed she began walking out of the shop, trying to get back to her apartment as quickly as possible. However she wasn't paying attention and pumped into someone, dropping her supplies.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Before she could reach down and begin picking up her groceries she realised who she had pumped into.

"Bruce?!"

She hadn't seen Bruce since they had shared a heated moment of pleasure on the roof. Bruce had been distant from her ever since. Ashamed of what he had done.

"Barbara… let me help you." He said while leaning down to help her pick up her groceries.

They both avoided eye contact, not wanting to look at each other. Barbara had always felt something for Bruce. She had been bottling up her feelings towards him for a very long time, but that night on the roof she lost control and couldn't help herself any longer. She needed him and he needed her. But ever since she had begun bottling up rage towards him, since he started ignoring her.

"Thank you." She said while standing up.

They made eye contact briefly, Barbara looked away hastily. Bruce was still holding a bag of her groceries; he made no indication that he was going to pass it to her.

"Barbara…"

By now a crowd had begun to form around the pair. People noticing that it was Bruce.

"Let me Drive you home."

"Bruce… I don't need your pity."

She looked back up at him, locking eyes again.

"Barbara I…"

Before he could finish Alfred had pulled up. He stepped out and held the door open for them.

"Please." He said in a deeper tone, trying to hide his nervousness.

She sighed before passing him the last bag of groceries, stepping into the car. Bruce hastily walked round to the back of the Rolls and placed the bags into the boot before getting in himself. Barbara and Bruce remand silent for most of the journey.

"Barbara… I'm sorry." He said while staring at her.

She stopped looking out of the window and locked eyes with him.

"Bruce, you ignore me for over a week and then think saying sorry is just going to fix everything?" She said in a slightly harsh tone.

Bruce was now looking down at his feet.

"Barbara, wh… what we did… I shouldn't have done."

She began looking out the window again, letting out a small sigh.

"I couldn't trust myself around you, any longer."

It felt like time froze briefly, hearing him say those words. Bruce was now looking back at Barbara as she slowly turned to look at him again. After a few seconds Bruce couldn't control himself anymore and leaned in and kissed her passionately. She was taking aback for all of a second before kissing him back.

"B… Bruce." She squeezed out before he pulled away. Placing his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

Barbara's anger towards him had now completely evaporated. Whenever he was close to her she seemed to lose control. She wanted his large arms around her, his soft lips passionately declaring their ownership of hers. Before she could become anymore flustered she grabbed him and placed her lips firmly on his. This time Bruce didn't hesitate, kissing her back while firmly pulling her towards him. They stayed locked like this, embracing each other for a few minutes before the car came to a stop. They hadn't noticed that they had arrived until Alfred had opened the door and coughed awkwardly. She began to blush, before reluctantly getting off, of Bruce's lap and stepping out of the car.

"Are you free tonight?" He said with a slightly nervous tone.

Barbara always seemed to have that effect on him.

"Last time I checked." She said while smiling lightly at Bruce.

"I'll pick you up at 8" He said flatly, before stepping out and giving her one last kiss.

Alfred passed her, her groceries.

"Thank you Alfred."

He nodded obligingly before getting back into the Rolls and driving off. Barbara smiled lightly to herself before turning around and heading up to her apartment.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed reading this short story. I wrote this while working on the 5th chapter for 'Something You Can't Control' I felt like writing a Valentine's Day story, and this is what came of it. Hopefully I'm able to stop having writers block and finish the 5th chapter.


End file.
